


A secret motivation

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [79]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, After they both seek help for God sakes!, Gen, Idiots in Love, Inktober 2017, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Relationship, Secrets, john is back at 221b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is going for a run... (11)





	A secret motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock was in the kitchen doing something slightly weird, as usual, when John enters the living room with decided steps.

“Run. Yeah. I’m going for a run!” He says, trying to convince himself probably as he puts on his trainers. “Could you check on Rosie if she wakes up?”

“Why?” A curious detective asks.

“Because I don’t want her to cry alone in her cot, you git!” The doctor replies with an affectionate smirk.

“Don’t be daft I won’t let her cry! Why are you going for a run?” He turns to watch his friend.

“It just that… I’m not as fit as I used to be. I’ve lost weight because… of everything but I’m not a young man anymore and… my army training is far gone…” _Oh God, John, just shut-up!_

“Oh… I understand.” _He wants to date again… Of course…_ “Don’t worry I will take care of Rosie.” Sherlock went back to his beloved microscope, an impassible mask falling on his face.

“Uh… what do you understand?”

“Hum?” Sherlock mutters while looking at his notes.

“Everything ok?” _What did I say? Ohhhh ridiculous genius._ “I’m going, I need to be in shape… If I’m wanting to be able to keep up with **you**.” He winks at Sherlock and closes the door.

 _Winking... that's new,_ Sherlock thought, _Could it be?_

**Author's Note:**

> Of course _it could _you moronic beautiful genius lol__
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _A little late for Inktober but I will try to do it anyway :-) Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!"_
> 
>  
> 
> _October 11 prompt: Run_  
> 


End file.
